Sumakshi Singh
Sumakshi Singh plasticienne contemporaine indienne, née en 1980 à New Dehli, Biographie et œuvre De 1997 à 2001, Sumakshi Singh étudie à la MSU (Maharaja Sayajirao University), à Baroda en Inde. Elle est alors diplomée en histoire de l'art, peinture et dessin. Elle poursuit sa formation de 2001 à 2003 à Chicago, et obtient une maîtrise en arts plastiques, peinture et dessin à l'école de l'Art Institute of Chicago. Au sein d'un art contemporain indien souvent monumental, Sumakshi Singh retrouve l'art traditionnel de la miniature, àen proposant des micro-interventions. Sontravail consiste souvent à partir d'une salle blanche et vide et à installer une prolifération discrète de petits éléments plastiques, ainsi que des fissures, des trous, des brèches. Elle installe également des mini-vidéos sous le plancher, des morceaux de fresques italiennes et d'annonciations, des anges dissimulés, des petites fleurs, des renflements organiques. Déclarations de Sumakshi Singh J'ai toujours créé à partir de l'histoire et de l'espace concret du lieu où je me retrouve. Mes micro-interventions ont débuté à Chicago où j'ai vécu huit ans. Contrairement à l'Inde, à Chicago tout semble parfait : la taille des arbres, la forme des maisons, l'état des murs... Je me suis intéressée à ce qu'on ne regarde pas, à ce qui prolifère en dehors des lieux balisés et des systèmes de valeurs formelles, à l'herbe qui pousse entre les dalles, à tout ce qui est fragile, petit, insoupçonné. Pour son intervention à Lyon, dans la cadre de Indian Highway IV: '' je suis partie de sources d'inspirations très européennes, et de l'importance de l'art religieux notamment, des fresques et des images de Cimabue et de Giotto par exemple. Mes micro-interventions ici visent à dire combien les choses sont fragiles, que ce soit dans l'ordre de la nature, de la culture ou de la religion. À montrer aussi comment on construit et on reconstruit des histoires tout le temps''. Cet univers de Sumakshi Singh, quasi invisible à l'œil fainéant se nourrit de toute une poésie d'images ébréchées et rejouées en figurines, vidéos, fragments. L'artiste parle, elle, de «''rencontres phénoménologiques déconcertantes pour questionner le permanent et l'éphémère, l'objet et l'image, tout en critiquant la notion d'univers figés et en exposant les fragiles présupposés sur lesquels le sens se construit''». Expositions (sélection) *2011 Indian Highway IV au MAC Lyon *2009 “Peel Till They Bloom” Kashya Hildebrand Gallerie, Zurich, Switzerland ** “Indian Art Summit”, New Delhi, Inde ** Memory Threads Cittadellarte- Fondazione Pistoletto -Italie *2008 "Mapping the Memory Mandala", Camargo Foundation, France ** “Engendered”, Lincoln Center, New York ** “Outer Circle”, Arts I, New Delhi ** “Nature and the City”, Indian Habitat Center, New Delhi *2008 "Mapping the Studio", Sculpture Space, Utica USA *2007 Sight Specific Hyde Park Art Center - Chicago *2006 “Lumps, Bumps and Things that are Art” Van Harrison Gallery, New York ** "Average Utopia", performance, Catwalk, Catskills **Interlude-(Oasis) Lower East Side - New York *2005 “elsewHERE” Halsey Gallery, Charleston *2004 “Flux”, 12 by 12, Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago ** “Think Small”, Illinois State Museum, Chicago *2004 “Flaw”, National Prize Winning show , Creative Arts Workshop , New Haven *2003 “Void”, Gallery 400, UIC, Chicago, IL Compléments sur son Site officiel Galerie Sumakshi Singh à la Galerie Hildebrand Category:Plasticien contemporain indien Category:Naissance en 1980